gumballfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rap del Catsup
Rap del Catsup (Ketchup Rap en USA) es Una Canción Cantada Por Gumball en el episodio La Incomodidad. Letra Primera Parte |-|Letra en Latino = Gumball: Salgo a comprar el catsup y así me siento bien, Lo voy a traer a casa y a todo le pondré. Es mi salsa favorita condimeto para un Rey. Es de lo más útil su sabor que bueno es. Hamburguesas o espagueti con catsup que bien van. Y puedes limpiar con él o tu cara lavar. En pizza, pasta o con galletas como plato principal. Gel o aderezo, engrasar un tobogán. En un bistec, té o café, pastel o en el puré. Beberlo en la mañana muy despierto hará que estés. En papas, kebab, tocino, o jamón. Si es cocido, frito, hervido o al vapor. Con pan, flan, faisán, gavilán y con un poco de picante te hará sudar. No solo es para acompañarse endurece al secar. En tu calzado o en tu snack. O si tu traje has de limpiar. Te sirve para lubricar, lavar tus dientes, o fregar. Cuadro retocando, desmayadas reanimando, sazonando tarta, como un regalo en navidad, o bien para fingir que está sangrando tu nariz. Pero mi uso favorito les confieso a todos hoy es el catsup que le pongo a mi salchicha sí señor... |-|Letra en Ingles = Gumball: On my way to buy some ketchup, I'm feeling pretty good. Gonna take it all right on home and then I'll cover all my food. Ketchup is my favourite sauce, it is the condiment of kings. Ketchup, you're so useful, you taste great on many things. You can use it on a burger or spaghetti bolognese. You can use it to clean your ears or even wash your face. On pizza, pasta, chops, or cookies as a main or on the side. Hair gel, salad dressing, or to grease a slip-and-slice. It's good for steak, a cake, a coffee break, roast hake, a pasta bake, if you drink some in the morning it'll make you feel awake, on a fries, shish kebab, on bacon, crab, or toast, you can fry it, steam it, boil it, bake it, use it on a roast. On meats, beets, cheese, wheat, sweets, and treats and with a little chili for a touch of extra heat it's not just there for you to eat, when dried, it works like concrete. To shine your boots, on veg, on fruits, to clean your shirts, your socks, your suits, to lubricate a creaky door, to clean your teeth, to clean a floor, to paint a painting you have painted, revive old ladies who fainted, to give your quiche a little lift, an unexpected Christmas gift, it's always guaranteed to make an awesome fake nose bleed. But my favourite use for ketchup's not on fries or roasted hog, where I love ketchup most is on a big juicy hot do-- Segunda Parte |-|Letra en Latino = Gumball: Del Chico Salchicha me deshice de una vez. Y en la tienda estoy no lo tengo ya que ver. No me puede estorbar y al fin voy a lograr. Tomar esta botella y mi catsup saborea- |-|Letra en Ingles = Gumball: Finally got rid of that annoying Hot Dog Guy and now I'm in the store, so there is no reason why he can interrupt my day so I'll tell you all what's up. It's time for me to buy myself a bottle of ketch-- Ver También Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Gumball Categoría:Temporada 4 Categoría:Gumball